Welcome to the Family Harry
by CrimsonMoon2009
Summary: Harry finds out he has four adopted siblings. Not very good with summaries, Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, CSI:, CSI: NY or NCIS_

_Thanks to Haunt of twilight and my best friend for helping with my spelling and grammer._

Welcome to the Family Harry

Harry was sitting in his room nursing his bruised neck. His uncle almost killed him this time, but his Aunt had stopped him. She told her husband to go lay down; when he left, she told Harry to go to his room because there was something there for him. He looked at the box he moved when he came in. It was a black box with the Gryffindor crest and to his surprise, the Slytherin crest. He opened the box and inside was three crests on thick silver chains. The first two he knew as the Potter and Black Family crest. The last one was what really caught his eye. An Eight pointed Star with an H in the center, surrounding it was the letters J, T, R, S, L, G, S, and D. Harry know that four of them where his parents name plus his godfathers, but the others he didn't know. As he picked it up it was glowing a soft gold. Right under that was a letter. He picked it up and started reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead and Moony is in hiding. You are probably wondering what is up with the three crests. Well as you have guessed the first two are the Potter and Black Family crest. The last one is special right after school Remus, James, Lily, and I went to the States. (Peter was too scared to come.) Anyway we met four teens that had hard lives. They were Tony who was 17, Sara who was 16, Greg was 14, and Danny was 17. They are your adopted brothers and sister. Your mother and father thought it would be best since they had no family. Together we all make up the Marauder Clan. Your mother and father had to go into hiding right before you were born, but they do know about you thanks to Moony. To see them all you have to do is touch the crest and say Marauders then their names. They all have one, and will be by your side when they see it glow. (Also a portkey) By the way no one knows about them so don't tell anyone not even your friends._

_**Sirius aka Padfoot**_

_P.s It might take them a minute they will all meet at the Family house then go to you._

Harry stared at the letter, then the crest. He had siblings and they knew about him. Just then there was a knock and his aunt's voice.

"Harry if you get your stuff you can leave now." She said as she opened the door. "Vernon is passed out and Dudley is at a friend's house."

"Thanks you Aunt Petunia." Harry said getting up and hugging her.

"You're welcome now get your stuff and do what you have to do." With that she left.

Harry put the three crests on and walked out of the cupboard and got all of his stuff together. As he was putting his stuff by the door he grabbed the three crests on his neck and held it. "Marauder's Danny, Tony, Greg, Sara" Harry looked down to see their letters light up in different colors. Danny's was red, Tony's was blue, Greg's was green, and Sara's was yellow. All Harry had to do was wait.

*~*~* NEW YORK*~*~*

The team had just finished a hard case and was all at Flack's house to relax. They were sitting around a table eating pizza and drinking beer.

"So the guy walks up to the bartender and say's…." Flack stopped as he saw Danny's shirt glowing.

"Danny." Mac said as he also saw the glowing shirt along with the rest of the team.

"Yeah Mac?" He said looking at him. All Mac did was point to his shirt. Danny looked down and pulled out his clan crest. The top right corner was glowing red then gold and back again. He looked up at all of them and smiled.

"Don't freak out and I'll be back soon… promise." Danny said then grabbed his crest and said two words that confused the team.

"What is Marauder Harry?" Adam said while the team just shook their heads.

*~*~*NCIS*~*~*

Tony was sitting back and watching the rest of the team work. They had no cases, and everyone was getting bored. Gibbs was up in the director's office, Abby was talking to McGee while he did some computer stuff and Ziva was just playing with her weapons. They heard Gibb's famous words.

"Gear up we have a case." Gibbs said walking into the bullpen. Gibbs throws the keys to Tony. Gibbs grabs his gear and turns around to see everyone staring at Tony's shirt which was glowing.

"What is it?" Tony asked. All they did was point to his shirt. Tony pulled out his crest to see the top left corner glowing blue then gold. He looks up to have the biggest smile on his face.

"Sorry Boss, I can't go, have to see my family." Tony said while throwing the keys to Ziva.

"Marauder Harry"

*~*~*LAS VEGAS*~*~*

Sara, Nick and Greg were in the middle of a case; they had to find a missing little girl whose family disowned her. Warrick, Catherine, and Grissom had just walked in when Sara and Greg looked at each other and saw their shirts where glowing.

There both pulled out matching crest, Sara's was glowing yellow then gold at the bottom right corner while Greg's was glowing green then gold at the bottom left corner.

"Guys, what is up with the glowing?" Nick asked as Sara and Greg moved to stand next to each other.

"Tell you later. For now we have to go get our brother." Sara said putting her arm through Greg's.

"Marauder Harry" They said at the same time, and then they were gone.

"What is going on?" Nick said looking at the rest of the team. They all just shook their heads, because they did not know.

*~*~*CORNER OF PRIVET DRIVE*~*~*

By the time Sara and Greg got there Tony and Danny were already there waiting.

"Tony, Danny" Sara said as her and Greg ran over to them. Tony and Danny both turned around and pulled them into a group hug.

"Hey guys ready to get Harry?" Danny asked when they pulled away from each other.

"Ya let's go." The rest said together. With that they walked down the street to number 4. When they rang the doorbell they heard yelling. They looked at each other then the door. When they heard someone start gasping for breath, Tony and Danny broke down the door.

*~*~*WITH HARRY*~*~*

Harry was waiting for his family when he heard his uncle getting up in the living room. Harry started to panic as he heard him coming towards the door to go somewhere. He was getting ready to hide when the doorbell rang.

"Get the door you freak." Vernon yells as he came around the corner to see Harry standing in front of the door with all his stuff.

"And where do you think you're going you little freak? You're not leaving this house!" He yelled again as he grabbed Harry by the throat just like he had an hour earlier. All Harry could hear was himself gasping for breath. He did not even see the door get busted in or the people standing in the doorway before he blacked out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to our brother, you fat whale? Get off him _now!" _Tony yell as he and Danny yanked him off Harry, Sara ran over and picked him up and was shocked to feel how light he was. Greg grabbed all Harry's stuff and pulled it outside with him and Sara.

"Let me go, that Freak needs to die. Just like his parents." Vernon was yelling at the top of his lungs and the whole street started coming out of their houses to see what was going on. Petunia went outside with a couple of cold wash cloths to help Sara with Harry.

"Put this on his throat, it will help and the other on his head." Petunia said then walked right over to her husband and slapped him in the face. Harry started waking up and heard his Aunt yelling at her husband.

"It is over, get out and if I see you ever again I will call the cops. I am tired of being your punching bag when Harry is at school and I am tired of him being _your_ punching bag when he is here." She yelled in his face as the cops pulled up to the house. They found out what happened and took him away. The group looked around to see Harry awake and went to him.

"Harry I am sorry this happened I tried leaving him when you are at school but I never could. It is thanks to these people that I found the courage to do it." Petunia said.

"No problem. If they come looking for me, tell them I ran away." Harry said still in Sara's arms, with the others around him.

"Will do Harry. Have a good life." With that Petunia left and went back inside.

"Ok ready to go to your new home?" Greg asked as the rest of the street when back inside once the cops left.

"Ya lets go." Harry said as he fell back to sleep. Greg grabbed Harry's things and stood with his other arm around Sara while Danny and Tony completed the circle with Harry and in the middle.

"Marauder, US Mansion." The group said and as one they were gone.

_Next chapter will take some time. Please Review and I hope you like my story._


	2. Chapter 2

***~*~*Marauder, US Mansion*~*~***

**Harry and the others landed in a big circler room with doors all along the walls and high windows. Harry was looking around the room with wide eyes. The floor was black marble with the Hogwarts crest in the center. While the walls where painted red, green, and blue, with the Black, Potter, and Lupin crest on it. When Harry looked at the ceiling he saw the Marauder family crest.**

"**Welcome to the Marauder Family home Harry. This is the foray. All around the room are doors leading to different rooms, the doors are marked. The one's with our names on them lead to our houses where we live most of the time." Sara said as they all got Harry's stuff and led him into a room. Harry was surprised to see a picture of a dragon and Lion hanging over a fire place. All of the furniture was red with silver trim.**

"**This is the family room where we just hang out. Through here is where you can get to the dining room and kitchen and the rooms." Tony said going into a green door right across from them. They where in a long hallway with doors on both sides, they walk past four of them till they got to a door that was black but had green and silver dragon with a red and gold lion on the front. When Harry saw the door he could not take his eyes off the dragon. "Harry, want to tell us why the door has both a dragon and lion on it?" Danny asked as he opened the door so they could put his stuff down. They all looked to see him just standing by the door.**

"**Harry why don't me and you go into the family room while the others go get our teams, then we will tell you what we do okay." Sara said grabbing Harry by the shoulders and leading him back to the other room. Tony and Danny where just looking at each other while Greg was waiting for them.**

"**Hey you guys come on lets go." Greg said standing at the door. Both Danny and Tony walked over to him and shut the door. When they got into the family room they saw Harry and Sara on the couch. He was crying into her shoulder.**

"**Sara well be back in about an hour. We are going to have the teams stay with us for a while." Tony said and the small group of men left the room. The walked into the foray and walked to the doors with their names on it, and left to get their teams.**

**~*~*~Malfoy Manor~*~*~**

**Draco was sitting in his room just minding his own business when his back started burning up. He walked into his bath room and took off his shirt to see the lion tattoo on his back crying. He knew that either something had happened to Harry or was happening to him. He went back to his room and started to pack his trunk. He was done when his father walked into the room and only then did he remember he forgot to put his shirt back on.**

"**Draco what is that thing on your back and where do you think you are going!" Lucius said walking into his son's room. Draco's hand was over the moon pendent on his neck that Harry gave him at the end of the school year. His wand in the holster on his right leg.**

"**Away father" Draco said grabbing his trunks and pendent at the same time. His father's face was purple with rage. His wand was out and pointed at his son before Draco could blink.**

"**You are going nowhere." Lucius said.**

"**Moony" Draco said.**

"_**Sectumsempra**_**" Draco felt pain on his lower stomach right before the porkey took him to where Remus was.**

**~*~*~ With Remus~*~*~**

**Remus was just about to go to the Marauder Mansion when he heard an alarm going off letting him know that someone had porkey into Harry's room. Remus was up the stairs in a flash and throw open the door to find Draco lying on the bed bleeding from his stomach.**


	3. Chapter 3

*~*~*New York*~*~*

Danny was walking into his house thru the door that connects to the Marauder Mansion when his cell phone started ringing. Danny looked at his phone to see Mac was calling him.

"Hey Mac I am at my apartment can you call everyone and have them come over a to bring a bag with some clothes we might be gone for a couple of days I promise to tell you guys everything when you all get here." Danny said as he walked in to his room and started packing clothes.

"Ok but you have to call Lindsay she has been going crazy since you left. Flack and Stella have been trying to calm her down. I will call and tell them that we are going and inform the lab we are going to be gone for a couple of days." Mac said over the phone Danny could him moving around his apartment.

"Ok Mac see you soon." With that Danny hung up and called Lindsay. When she picked up he had to pull the phone away from his ear cause she was shouting at him.

"DANNY MESSER WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN." Lindsay shouted.

"Linds calm down I am fine. Where are you right now?"

"I am at my apartment when you disappeared everyone started going crazy and Mac told us all to leave and go home." She said a little calmer this time.

"Ok can you pack a bag for a couple of days and come to my apartment. I need to tell you guys something and we will be gone for a few days. I already called Mac and he is calling everyone else you guys will meat the rest of my family." Danny said as he finished packing his stuff and set it all by the door to the manor.

"Ok I will be there soon." With that she hung up and Danny went back to setting his place in order since he would be gone for a while. 15 minutes later there was a nock at his door as he opened it there stood Hawks and Flack with bags over there shoulder.

"Hey man Mac said we had to get here as soon as we packed clothes for a week. What happened to you back at my place?" Flack said as Danny took there bag and put them with his.

"I will let you guys know as soon as everyone gets here." Danny said. About 5 minutes later there was another nock on his door. Flack who was closest opened is to see Mac, Stella and Adam.

"Hey guys, the only one we are missing is Lindsay, then he said he will explain everything." Danny walked over to them all and grabbed there bag to put it with the rest. Mac walked over to talk to Danny while Flack, Stella and Adam talked with Hawks. They where waiting for another 5 minutes before Lindsay showed up. After all the bag's where together and they where all sitting around his living room did he tell them all that happed happened when he was smaller and how he meet the Marauder.

"So after Harry's Uncle tried to kill him. His aunt gave him the box Sirius left for him telling about us." Danny Said and looked around the room to see everyone's reacting. Lindsay and Stella looked like they wanted to just start crying. While All the guy's looked like they wanted to throw Vernon behind bars for the rest of his live.

"Danny are we going to meet Harry and if so how are we getting there." Mac asked after they calmed down.

"Yes we are going now it has been almost on hour since I left, the others might be there already." Danny walked up to the door leading to the Marauder Mansion. "Grab your bags and follow me." He opened the door and Mac and Flack walked over to him. Lindsay and Stella still looked upset so Adam grabbed their back along with his own. One by one they walked thro the door into the foray when Adam come out of the door it shut by itself and two other ones opened showing Tony and his team and Greg and his.

"Guys perfect time huh." Tony asked as they all go to the middle. When they started to make introductions the door into the family room opened and showed Remus with blood still on his shirt.

"Guys we have a problem."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait been some problems with my family plus a big writers blog the next two chapters will be way easy to write and will be up soon. (Sorry for the spelling and grammer mistaked when i have more up will have my friend halep me wi that.)**

**Again I am realy sorry.**


End file.
